


In My World....

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Version, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been dating for only a short time and Sherlock is already depressed. But why is he depressed? Who causing it? Will everything be alright in the end or will John and Sherlock be forced to end their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stopping This for Once and For All!

John was sitting on the chair, reading in Sherlock's flat. Sherlock and John have been dating for about two weeks now. About a few days ago, Sherlock became severely depressed. He doesn't why Sherlock is depressed or how he became this way but he doesn't want to force Sherlock to do anything. John wants Sherlock to be able to talk about it without feeling any pressure. Suddenly, he heard a loud clash in the kitchen.  
“GODDAMANIT! I HATE THIS STUPID WORLD I LIVE IN!” Sherlock shouted. John got up and walked to the kitchen as quick as he could. When he got there, he saw Sherlock bent over the counter, with his head down, shaking.  
“S-Sherlock? Are y-!” John was cut off by hearing Sherlock, sniffling. John looked closer and said that Sherlock was crying!  
“Sherlock?” John asked again. Sherlock still didn't say anything. He walked over and put his left hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
“Kill me now, John, please.” Sherlock suddenly said, with a seriously tone. John's eyes widen because of what he said.  
“What?! Sherlock, no.” John told him. Sherlock tried to hide his face from John.

“I bloody hate myself! For once, I'm happy in my life and people still want to bring me down. It's like a never-ending cycle. I wish I wasn't a high-functioning sociopath....then maybe...I would not be this monster that people see and think I am.” Sherlock told him. Sherlock suddenly felt an embrace from the back of him and John's arms wrapped around him. Sherlock stopped shaking.  
“John? What are you do-!” Sherlock asked but was cut off my the sudden feeling of John's warmth.  
“Sherlock, everyone has issues, problems and stress in their life. I do. Sometimes, it can get to people. You just need to ignore the people who stress you out.” John said.  
“...I wish it was that simple for me, John.” Sherlock said. Then he heard John start to sniffle but not cry and hug a little more tighter.  
“Sherlock, please do not ever think about killing yourself. I know you work around death but I do not want you become of the corpses. I love you so much and you are NOT a monster. You are you and I love you. Inside and out. People just do not see the real you like I do. ...When I first met you, yes, I thought you were strange and crazy. ..BUT! As I got to know you even more over time, I found out you are also very brilliant, sweet, caring, loving and dedicated to whatever you do and to me. Never let people get to you. ….What was it that made you said this in the first place...if you do not mind me asking.” John told Sherlock. Sherlock turned around and with his head still down.  
“...Anderson has been harassing me because of me coming out of the closet and my relationship with you. I told to stop but he won't.” Sherlock explained. Then, Sherlock's phone began to vibrate. Sherlock looked and began to freak out. John could tell that it was Anderson.  
“I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANY-!” Sherlock yelled but then was stopped by John answering his phone.  
“Hello? Who is this?” John asked.  
“Anderson.” the voice said.  
“Oh no.” Sherlock thought.  
“Look, Anderson, Sherlock really does not want to talk to you and has told you to please calling him. Why do you even have his number anyway?”  
“Lestrade gave me his number.” Anderson said over the phone.  
“For what reason would you need Sherlock's cellphone number anyway?” John asked.  
“For emergencies.” Anderson said. John knew Anderson was lying through his teeth. Why would Anderson call Sherlock for any emergency that wasn't work-related? John was going to hang but he had to stop this once and for all.  
“I do not believe harassment is a form of an emergency. Let alone, what your doing could get you in trouble with the law. You of all people should know that.” John said.  
“Look, please let me talk to Sherlock.” Anderson said.  
“No.” John said.  
“Look, you have no right to speak for Sherlock in the first place.. If he wants to talk, he can talk to me. Did he put you up to this?” Anderson said.  
“No, he didn't and he really does not want to talk to you at all.” John said, loosing his patience.  
“John...just hang up on him.” Sherlock said. Both Sherlock and John heard Anderson laughing loudly through the phone.  
“Wow. I never knew Sherlock could be SO pathetic and weak! I guess that because of him being gay.” Anderson said. That's when John lost it. He became enraged and just began to go after Anderson.  
“LISTEN HEAR, YOU BLOODY, IGNORANT MORON! YOU are the weak one! YOU are the one who keeps HARASSING Sherlock! Sherlock does NOT deserve to be treated like garbage just because he's gay and/or because the way his mind works. If he tells you he doesn't not want to talk to you, you do not talk to him. Yet, you keep doing this to him. Are you really that heartless? Cruel? Stupid? Do you lie just to get your way?” John asked. Anderson couldn't come up with anything to say.  
“Well, do you?!” John asked.  
“John, please stop....” Sherlock said. He heard Anderson laugh over the phone.  
“You should know better, Watson. You know that SHERLOCK DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY OR WITH ANYONE! He ruins people's lives!” Anderson shouted over the phone, making sure Sherlock heard. John looked at Sherlock who rushed out of the kitchen and to his room. He slammed the door. John looked back at the phone.  
“ANDERSON, you ever call, talk or even look at Sherlock or even me, I will personally stick my cane up your arse.” John said.  
“Are you threatening me, John Watson?” Anderson said.  
“Is a threat the same a bloody promise?” John asked. Anderson didn't make a sound. John, now calm, decided this had to end now.  
“Anderson, Sherlock deserves to be happy because he is human. You, on the other hand, deserve nothing. You are arrogant, ignorant, homophobic and just plain nasty. And plus, he does have someone who loves him. Me.” John told him. Anderson had enough of this foolery.  
“You both shall rot in hell.” Anderson said.  
“Then I guess, we'll be meeting again soon. I'll have my cane for when that time comes around as well, ready for you.” John said.  
“Fuck you, Watson.” Anderson said.  
“Bye bye.” John said, hanging up the phone. After blocking the number on Sherlock's phone so this won't happen anymore. He decided to check on Sherlock.


	2. "In My World...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chaos and a talk, comes happiness...along a few kisses and cuddles.

When John got to Sherlock's room, he knocked on the door.   
“Sherlock, you okay?” John asked. Sherlock didn't answer but John heard noises. Sherlock realized that he may have scared him a bit.  
“Sherlock, darling, I'm sorry, if I scared you and ignored you. I just couldn't stand to see you suffer because of that bloody git any longer. I block the number right after so he wouldn't bother you ever again. And if he does, just give me the phone and I'll deal with him. ….I really do love you, Sherlock.” John said. He heard footsteps and saw Sherlock smiling. It was real smile, though, John makes Sherlock very happy.  
“John, you didn't scare me. I just never had someone stand up for me like that before and didn't know how to react. Though, Anderson did hurt my feelings. Yes, I do have feelings.” Sherlock explained.  
“I know you do.” John said smiling. Sherlock walked over and hugged his boyfriend. John welcomed the hug.   
“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said. John kissed Sherlock on the cheek. They both held hands and went downstairs.

  
  


                                                                                                                _**-A Few Hours Later-**_

John was sitting on the recliner, reading, again. He suddenly felt a pair of arms hug him from behnd. It was Sherlock, hugging him and laying his head on top of John's. John put his head on one of Sherlock's arms and nuzzled against it.   
“Hey, honey.” John said. Sherlock kissed the back of John's head and sighed.  
“You alright?” Sherlock said.  
“Kinda. I'm still having a hard time thinking about stuff.” Sherlock told him.  
“Still worried about earlier a little bit?” John asked.   
“....Yes.” Sherlock told him. John closed up his book and looked up at Sherlock.   
“Sit with me for a while and we can just talk.” John said. At the moment, there was nothing to sit on. Sherlock sat on the floor in front of John but it didn't feel right to John for Sherlock to sit on the floor.  
“I do not feel comfortable that you're sitting on the floor.” John said.  
“There's no place to sit at the moment, John.” Sherlock said.  
“Oh, there is one place to sit.” John said.  
“Where?” Sherlock asked, looking around. Sherlock looked back to see John pointing to his lap. Sherlock blushed and looked down.  
“J-John.....are you serious?” Sherlock said, blushing. John giggled a bit. Sherlock looked so adorable.  
“Yes. I am being very serious. Come on, sit on my lap...please?” John asked. Sherlock couldn't say no but was worried about John's leg.  
“What about your leg?” Sherlock asked.  
“Sherlock, just stand and come sit on my lap. My leg will be okay.” John assured him.  
“...Okay.” Sherlock said, getting up. John got comfy and Sherlock did what John asked. Though he was sitting sideways against the arm of the chair, and laying against him, John still was happy. Sherlock laid his head against John's shoulder. Sherlock was blushing but his heart was happy.  
“Now, tell me what's on your mind.” John asked. Sherlock took a breath and began.  
“Well, what happened earlier got me thinking. Do I really deserve happiness, a life and...do I deserve you? I feel like I'm screwing up our relationship. I mean, I know I can be annoying and I have flaws but I have a horrible effect on many people I meet. ..Maybe I'm just over thinking this but I feel like Anderson is right.” Sherlock said. John held Sherlock closer and looked at him.  
“Sherlock, that isn't true. You do deserve happiness and a life. There are people who are going to be ignorant and thick-headed, no matter what. You just got to ignore them and just let your soul be free. Sherlock, you haven't done anything wrong to screw up our relationship. People have been trying to make us split up. That has nothing to do with you. That's the ignorance and homophobia in them. I'm not only glad but honored to be your lover, Sherlock. You are the way who has given me a new lease on life. I owe you so much and it can't never be repaid. You are my life, my other half and my true love. You mean everything to me.” John said. He kissed Sherlock on the lips and Sherlock covered his face and lowered his head.  
“John.....” Sherlock said, blushing. John laughed for a few seconds and then kissed the top of Sherlock's head.  
“I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry. You are adorable.” John told said.  
“Oh hush!” Sherlock said, which made both of them laugh. He looked back up and John and kissed him.  
“John, you already have repaid me. For just being there for me and loving me for the person I am. You're right. I shouldn't let people get to me. Homophobia is stupid and being gay is fine. ...I love you so much. Thanks for talking to me about this. It has helped a lot.” Sherlock said.  
“Anytime, love.” John said. John cuddled Sherlock in this arms and lap. Then, John had a question for Sherlock.  
“Sherlock. I have a question. When you said “I hate this stupid world I live in”, did that include me?” John asked. Sherlock looked up at John.  
“No and it never will. Because you're part of a different world, my world. And in that world, you are the only one that matters.” Sherlock said, then he kissed John's cheek. John let out a tear.  
“You are perfect, Sherlock. Please never change.” John asked him.  
“Only if you don't. Because you are perfect, as well.” Sherlock said.  
“I promise.” John answered back.  
“Then I promise, too.” Sherlock said, smiling. They both smile and sealed that promise, with a very long and passionate kiss.  
John, what did you exactly say to Anderson anyway?” Sherlock asked.  
“Oh, I basically told him off told him an said he bothers you ever again, I will personally stick my can up his arse.” John said.  
“John....I love you. That would be funny, though. Seeing Anderson walk around for the rest of his is life with your cane up his arse.” Sherlock said. Both laughed started again. They spent rest of the night cuddling and reading, next to each other.

 

**_The End_**


End file.
